A Search for Christy
by AntauriFangirl13
Summary: my first sory with chapets review
1. Chapter 1

Paste your docume

It was cold dark, night on Shuggazoom with a perilous storm raging outside with scared Christy to death. She was sitting up in bed next to Chrio wondering whether or not to wake him. She had just woken up from a terrifying dream where she was all alone in the dark and left crying. She hated that dream. Antauri once said that nightmares are just a reflections of our hopes and fears but it still scared her.

Just then she heard a loud bang coming from outside her room. She got up and went into hyper mode to check it out. As soon as she got out there was a blinding light and she went unconscious.

nt here...


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here.

Antauri woke with a start. He sensed Christy was troubled and he didn't like that; It worried him. He tried to back to to sleep ,but it escaped the silver simian. Sense he couldn't he decided to mediate and calm his nerves.

**With Christy**

"_Who's there," asked Christy with a start. She didn't here a response so she kept walking. She soon reached the end of the corridor and saw a shadow. She walked toward the eerie shape when all of a sudden there was a blinding light and she fell to the ground, unconscious._

"Ahhhhhhhhh," moaned Antauri as he hot the wall. His hand went straight to his head. Then he ran out of his room to the corridor he saw Christy in in his vision. When he got there there was scorch marks on the ground, walls, and ceiling. Antauri assuming the worst yelled," Monkeys Mobilize!"

..


	3. Chapter 3

All the monkeys and Chrio came running out wondering what could be the matter. "What's wrong Antauri?" asked Otto. Looking around he also asked," Where's Christy?"

"That's the matter of the emergency," said Antauri. He walked if front of the the others and told them what he saw in his vision. They all looked at him, shocked. They didn't know what to say. Finally, breaking the silence, Chrio said,

"Antauri, I don't think that really happened; we have know if there was an intruder in the robot the alarms would have gone off." Everyone looked at Chrio amazed and surprised. Chrio never questioned Antauri except for the time when the Vreen attacked. Then everybody looked to Antauri who also looked shocked.

Then Antauri asked,"Do you think I imagined it?!" Everybody was surprised; they've never seen this side of Antauri before. He usually hid his emotions, but not this time.

"Antauri calm down I don't think Chrio meant to upset you. He only meant it doesn't logical that that could happen," said Gibson.

"Gibson you know we have a silent alarm right?" said Nova.

"Then what Antauri said-," started Sprx.

"We have to find out what happened to Christy;Gibson run the security tapes and we'll find our culprit," said Chrio. And they all went to the hallway where the kidnapping happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Note:'...' thought "..." speaking

* * *

_**Christy's P.O.V.**_

I woke up in a dark chamber with barely any light, just 2 candles in the corner. It gave me the heebie jeebies. I looked at my surroundings in the faint light. In the corner next to the candles was a lone chair. I looked and saw a viewing window, probably one way. There was the faint hint of light coming out from underneath a door... wait a door, maybe I could escape through it. I ran toward the door but ran into an electric cage. 'Electric cage... seems familiar ,' I thought to myself.

" Are you comfortable my dear, tic tock," said an eerie voice. I'd know that evil, robotic voice anywhere. It brought up bad memories.

"Scraperton," I said with plenty of malice in my voice, "what do you what with me!?" I screamed at the stupid robot.

"Oh it's not what I want, it's what my master wants," then he laughed maniacally and left. 'His master? I thought he worked for himself.' That made no sense until I heard a monkey laugh and scream. At first I thought it was SPRX until a familiar orange monkey came bursting through the door. O knew this demon traitor monkey. The previous leader of the Hyper Force before me and Chiro.

"Mandarin!" I screamed. 'So it was Skeleton King behind this.' Of course it would make sense to take me maybe to use me as a bargaining tool. "Yes my female hairless monkey," said Mandarin, "and now you are to be part of the master's plan." With that said he left me alone in the darkness to my thoughts.

**WITH the HYPER FORCE**

_**Antauri's P.O.V.**_

"Gibson, play the security video," I told Gibson as we neared the hallway where Christy disappeared. We raced and finally arrived to that dreaded hallway and Gibson started the surveillance tape as we watched.

**In the Video**

* * *

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

* * *

_Christy walked through the eerie halls of the Super Robot in the middle of the night looking for something. As she neared the dreaded hallway she began to shake( for the cold or fear only God knew). She finally arrived at the spot and she stopped cold. Then in the corner of the room a shape appeared. It was small but definitely there. As Christy neared it there was brilliant light and the video ended (because the lens broke). _

_**Antauri's P.O.V.**_

"Gibson replay the part before the blast," I told Gibson. He nodded and played it again. "Stop at the part with the small creature, inhance it, and zoom in." As soon as Gibson did so I recognized it immediately."Mandarin!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. 'He was responsible for my "daughter's" disappearance!' I thought.

"So Mandarin and Skeleton King kidnapped Christy," said Otto.

"Then we need to rescue her!" exclaimed Chiro. I knew Chiro was as worried as I was. She was his sister; his only family before us. There was a long silence and then Gibson broke the silence by saying,"Chiro we don't even now where they took her; they could be anywhere." That kind of put us down.

Then I had an idea."I could use the power primate to track her down, but while that happens I'll be comatose." That made everyone stop in the middle of their thoughts. Again the silence was broken.

"Antauri are you sure about this?" asked Nova worried. I new cared and I didn't want to frighten the team. Then I said, "Yes Nova I'm sure, I'd do anything for Christy." 'Of course I would.'

"Well if you're sure then go for it," said Sprx. So I got in my meditation position, focused, and then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**With Christy**

* * *

_**Christy's P.O.V.**_

They dragged me to a dark and cold room. When we were all the way in the room I could see chains strapped to a pole. That really scared me. Suddenly I felt a familiar presence. I knew it had to be him but it couldn't be him. Then again Antauri was always could at finding me. Then I snapped back to reality when Mandarin and Scraperton chained me to the pole. Then I got into the lotus position liked I'd seen Antauri do many times before. I concentrated hard and my mind went blank. When I could think again I saw Antauri and he looked like he was looking for something. As I saw him was my heart was filled with joy; he must be looking for me. "Antauri," I called to him. After I said that turned around looking relieved. "Christy is that you?" he called to me. "Yes Antauri it's me I missed you so much." I started running toward him and and he followed in suit. When reached each other we stayed in a hug for I don't know how long. "Christy we don't have much time together I need you to tell me where you are."

"Antauri to tell the truth I don't know where I am either the Pit of Doom or the Citadel of Bone," I said.

"So Skeleton King kidnapped you I'll make him pay for that," said Antauri and he growled for effect. Just then I became very fuzzy. My time for departure was upon us; I didn't want to leave Antauri not yet. Antauri noticed this and started to say something but I only heard bits and pieces, "Christy... I'll... don't...," and Antauri was gone.

**WITH the HYPER FORCE**

* * *

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

Gibson sat by Antauri's unconscious body wondering when he would wake up. Since it was still the middle of the night everyone was getting tired and Otto was starting to fall asleep. Chrio was already asleep but was having a nightmare which was never a good thing. He kept tossing and turning which made Nova worried. Sprx had left to get blankets and pillows for Chrio and Otto. So Gibson was deep in thought wondering about Christy and if she was in trouble; though he already knew that. Gibson was so deep in thought he didn't realize the silver simian next to him was starting to move so when Antauri groaned it quite startled him. "Antauri are you alright?" asked Gibson his voice full of concern. At this time Sprx was back in the room half of his body covered with bed stuff. When he saw Antauri awake (I don't know how he did it) he dropped all the stuff and ran to Antauri's side.

"Antauri are you alright?"Sprx asked. Gibson was helping Antauri to his feet and he said, "Yes Sprx I'm fine." Nova was running up to Antauri to also helping him to his feet. "Did you find Christy, Antauri?"asked Nova.

"Yes I did she's either in the Pit of Doom or the Citadel of Bone," explained Antauri.

"So, Skeleton King and his stupid followers stole Christy away from us and her home," exclaimed Sprx, ''we need to go get her."

"Not right now we need to wait until morning because Chrio and Otto are asleep and they need their rest for they are the youngest ones," said Gibson. "I guess your right Gibson besides HUUUUHHHH I'm pretty tired myself," said Sprx. He wasn't in the mood to argue with Gibson tonight. After that they went to their rooms taking Chrio and Otto to their rooms as well and waited for morning to go get Christy.


End file.
